


Know the Nos of Fanfic Writing

by EverCosmicRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Reading, Writing, writing tips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: A guide on what I, and others, find fanfiiction authors need to k(no)w.
Relationships: Readers & Writers
Kudos: 1





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my old book on Quotev (https://quotev.com/story/12034816), "The Relationship Between Online Readers & Writers" by Penguiduck, and videos by ColeyDoesThings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a guide and information hub for those that want to learn more about fanfiction. There will tips ranging from tagging to how to be a good reader.

.Table of Contents  
•AO3 Itself  
•Alternate Universes and Universe Alterations  
•Writing It and Formatting  
•X Readers and Reader-Inserts  
•Mary Sue's and Gary Stus  
•Being a Reader


	2. AO3 Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion on:
> 
> Readers  
> -Including & Excluding 
> 
> Writers  
> -Characters  
> -Tagging

☆○o。 Readers 。o○☆

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆Including & Excluding ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
☆○o。 Writers 。o○☆ 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆Characters ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  


One of the first things to decide when writing a fic is who will be in it. Will it be an orginal character or reader insert? Will it only be a select few of the orginal cast? Or will it be as many characters as you can mention?

One of the problems I have come across is over tagging characters. It's okay to tag the main characters in your story, but try not to tag upwards of fifteen characters. Characters that only appear once or is mentioned probably do not need to be tagged compared to those who have been in ten chapters. Though, some situations it is hard to avoid tagging many people. One such example is the My Hero Academia fandom. Unless you're writing an AU or something similar, you will most likely tagging a lot of characters. A way to help with this - and a rule I follow myself - is to only add character mentioned thus far or have begun to write them in.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆Tagging｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

One of the first things to learn with tagging is that you don't want to go over board with tags. Yes, one wants to try and get as many search tags that reader's can pick up, but it has to stop at some point. Most people do not want to scroll past twenty lines of tags just to read the summary. It's good to get some general tags in and some more detailed one:

General Tag Examples:  
•fluff  
•angst  
•what kind if AU it is

More Detailed Tag Examples:  
•friends to lovers  
•near death experiences  
•chubby!reader

All those examples mentioned help to give the read an idea of what the story is about and what may happen in it. Think of it as almost a genre and subgenre.

Bad Tagging Examples:  
•i lost sleep so that I could write this  
•this was an OC but I changed it to a reader insert  
•give me some slack I just joined this fandom

The examples of above don't really relate to the story and could deter readers away from your story. They would honestly be better suited for an author's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not complete, it will be updated later.


End file.
